


Art: Past Tense

by nihilvanum (indiguus)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanarts, Header, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: enough staring. now, off you go to read the fic that has inspired this.





	Art: Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106772) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 

> enough staring. now, off you go to read the fic that has inspired this.

[ ](https://nihilvanum.tumblr.com/post/187037943392)


End file.
